vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109771-why-is-the-customer-support-non-existent
Content ---- ---- Don't /ticket bugs; use the /bug command and send the bug info directly to the Dev workflow. I also suggest posting in the bugs sub forum on this site. NCSoft has kept the same CS system at least since I started playing GW almost a decade ago. Its definitely not a great system; but it's also not the worst by far. It's what you expect from a mostly automated CS system now a days. Best, Naz | |} ---- ---- I worked tech support at the biggest university in Canada that includes support for email and wireless for STUDENTS as part of tuition. Explosion is an understatement for what happened every September. Oh and some smarty pants decided all students had to go in person to receive their computing id. Sending via mail or email is not hardcore enough for these crazy people. Lol I still would rather deal with that than WildStar tickets. | |} ---- ---- I can't say I've seen much of the positive feedback. Obviously I'm not on here 24/7 but I read the forums on a daily basis and try to keep myself updated. The feedback so far based on what I've seen is leaning heavily towards the negative aspect. | |} ---- General is no place for positive feedback. If you're looking for it, try Evindra, or the folks not saying anything because they are busy playing and having fun. | |} ---- From my experience of stalking forums of a solid number of mmorp-games I can assure you they are always filled with negative feedback during the first half a year or so. It'll be a rough ride until the community is settled and the game is updated with fixes and tweaks. | |} ---- I didn't just mean the general forum here :) nonetheless though. | |} ---- It doesn't get all that much better, or maybe I'm scarred for life by turbine. And North American players in general. Ddo GD... Omg, the sky is falling every update (okay, they ruined raiding but that game actually has other stuff for the nonraiders. Sky is falling just cause I am done, that's just mad). Pso2 English forums... The game was dead and trash two years ago and they're still posting on forums for a game they supposedly don't even play anymore (BS!!!) Neverwinter... God save your soul. I was smart enough to skip gw2 forums. Their layout hurt my brain. It's always sky is falling in forums. | |} ---- Eh, to be blunt Riku, I don't think I've ever played an MMO that wasn't busy having mountains of negative feedback / negativity hurled at it. There is a primal drive in the back of everyones brain to destroy stuff; and it comes out in full when it comes to complex games like MMO's and anonymity provided by the internet. | |} ---- I don't know, my last ticket was answered within a few hours. | |} ---- Yeah but even those players will come to forums sooner or later to find a leveling guide to help them get to 50, and once they do, they will join in the posts here :D | |} ---- When that happens *shudder* It will be time.... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoLywiaM6PA EDIT: or more likely this..... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acVac8NlU-c#t=14 Edited August 21, 2014 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- Well they have been heavily criticized for the 'robot' responses and because they have replied without actually being in context with the tickets. That's pretty bad customer service to me. | |} ----